elswordfandomcom-20200223-history
Eve: Arc analysis
Eve : Code Architecture *Age : Unknown *Weapon : Nasod Gear *Specialty : Code Architecture relies on the Guardian of Nasod, Oberon, for support in her battles. Background History Gameplay Code Architecture is pretty hard to maneuver than the other starting characters, but can be mastered in no time. Almost all of her skills and moves involves her using Oberon for support. Like her 1st job, Code A can glide in the air for at most 2 times, making her very agile and can evade enemies' attacks. Combos * Combos 1) Attack Combo A continuation of Eve's 1st job lightning orb skill, at the end of her second orb, she summons Oberon to deal the finishing blow, causing more than 15 hits, making it very useful for Awakening collection and score collection. It knock backs the enemies. 2) Jump Dash Combo A continuation of Eve's 1st job lightning orb skill, at the end of the lightning orb animation, Oberon appears over Eve's head to deal the finishing blow, plundering the enemies to the floor for a high damage. This doesn't knock down the enemies. 3) Launch Attack Combo A continuation of Eve's 1st job basic attack, at the end of her attack sequence, Oberon appears over Eve's head to deal the finishing blow, plundering the enemies to the floor. This does not knock down the enemies. *'Continuation Combos' (>>^xz) + (>>^xz) + so on - This is very easy to do, and does not need any training to do, no need for additional attack speed to make it effective. The damage is high and can render the opponent paralyzed if done in succession. Though it can be pretty hard to do at first since you have to aim at the height of the enemy, if the enemy is short and small, then this combo would be hard to be done. This combo doesn't build up your mp very well, since you need mp to activate the orb too. (zzz) + (>>^xz) - This can be a little hard to do at first and can be messed up pretty easy, this is almost like the top although the dps may be lower, but this can build up your mp pretty nicely, and can also stock up on your combo gauge for more score. (zzz (down) zz) + (>>^z) + (zzz) (up to you) - This is actually pretty nice if you need to get away from something at the same time, it builds up your mp very nicely as it does not require mp to be used. Skills *'Passives' Skill name: Queen's Pride Description: Increases damage dealt by all Dimension Link/Oberon skills Skill name: Electronball Study Description: Electronball Study increases the range of the electronballs Skill name: Queen's Potential Description: Increases the maximum amount of MP, and decreases the MP consumption of electronballs *'Actives' Skill name: Oberon Guard MP usage: 30 MP Cooldown: 6 seconds Skill Description: Calls Oberon to create a barrier that damages and knock backs enemies who come in contact with it. It lasts about 6 seconds and has a height of 4M, and can be re-summoned immediately after it disappears. This skill starts with a physical damage when being called, and becomes magical when in contact with the barrier. It is a special skill that needs to be unlocked. Skill name: Surface Cutting MP usage: 100 MP Cooldown: 3 seconds Skill Description: Summons Oberon who then proceeds to slash the enemies for 3 times, causing minimal damage. This skill is physical. This skill knocks the enemies down. This skill is mostly for comboing purposes, it also has a unique ability to stall and act as a wall towards a berserked boss. It's a very useful skill, however, there are 4 other more useful skills so this one will bu cut off later Skill name: Sonic Wave MP usage: 200 MP Cooldown: 10 seconds Skill Description: Summons Oberon who appears from the ground, launches the enemies into the air, and slash the enemies in a crescent style. This skill is physical. This skill knocks the enemies down. Skill name: Space Wrench MP usage: 200 MP Cooldown: 10 seconds Skill Description: Summons Oberon to cast a crossed wave that moves and continues to do multiple damage to enemies, causing them to get knocked down. This skill is magical, and can also be used while jumping. It is a special skill that needs to be unlocked. Skill name: Genocide Ripper MP usage: 300 MP Cooldown: 30 seconds Skill Description: Calls Oberon to continuously do multiple slashes in a certain area at fast speed. Awakening mode allows Oberon to do a greater amount of slashes, but at a lower damage. This skill is physical. Skill name: Heaven's Fist MP usage: 300 MP Cooldown: 30 seconds Skill Description: The character summons a huge Nasod fist that does an immense one-hit damage to the enemy, and the impact of the fist causes all the enemies in the screen to receieve a small amount of damage if the fist has not been affected by them. The skill damage is increased greatly if used during awakening. The skill is required to be unlocked first. 'Character Development ' 'Code Empress '